


Are you from around?

by T_heUsername_e



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Ryden Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_heUsername_e/pseuds/T_heUsername_e
Summary: This is a work I have already running on Wattpad, I've published some of it in here (in spanish) and now I'm translating it
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Eres nuevo por aquí?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734020) by [T_heUsername_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_heUsername_e/pseuds/T_heUsername_e). 



> This is a work I have already running on Wattpad, I've published some of it in here (in spanish) and now I'm translating it

######  [I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles.](https://open.spotify.com/track/3KiexfmhxHvG5IgAElmTkd?si=Vt6csVq-T86VytY_B8eyQQ)

_  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
_

« _That goddamned alarm_ » I stretched my arm to turn it off but I couldn't reach it, my other arm was trapped and I couldn't move any further. « _Jenn_ »  
—Jenn.-I said with a sleep-hushed voice. She didn't even notice.- Jenna. JENNA.- finally, she moved.  
—Ry. What do you want?  
—I gotta go to work, Jenn.  
She untangled her arms and legs with a growl, I freed myself from the sheets. I hit the alarm off and woke up completely. Again, to work. « _At least it's friday_ »

I crossed the room and walked to the bathroom, got in the shower after getting rid of my briefs. Warm water was soothing but I couldn't be late. I dried my body and got out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. When I got to the bedroom Jenna was still laying on the bed, but she was fully awake and looked at me from the pillow with a soft smile. She was beautiful, she had long, curly brown hair, her face features were soft, delicate traces. I finished getting dressed zipping up my pants and grabbed a leather jacket. I walked up to the bed and kissed Jenn.

I got out of the apartment and took the elevator three floors down and exited the building, I walked a couple of blocks and I was already in front of the cafè. I opened the door quietly, Gabe had already arrived, he probably had just gotten in, I was just in time. He was my boss and my friend, though I would never take my job for granted. A couple of minutes later Jon came in. Being the three of us complete, Gabe told us to get everything in place and to start taking orders, we nodded and got working immediately

I always took the orders and pass them on to Jon, who prepared them. Gabe's around checking the other two employees (they tend to change quite often so I've never bothered to know their names). Morning was usually busy but never catastrophic, the line in front of me had no more than five people.

The lady in front of me ordered a vanilla cappuccino and a cinnamon roll, I turned to hand the order to Jon and when I turned back there was a guy in his twenties, with big, dark and joyful eyes. He smiled at me, and I'm forced to look slightly down to his mouth, finding perfectly aligned teeth barely visible behind some plump, pink lips. I decided to take on the whole picture, he has a young, fresh face, his hair is short on the sides and long on top, soft.

And he looked at me like he expected something from me « _of course he's expecting something_ ». I got back to reality, hoping he didn't notice anything weird, I took his order quickly and I watched him leave the store, he had a nice body too. « _did I just check out a guy?_ » I shook that off my thoughts and got back to work.


	2. Eyes Closed

######  [Reptilia- The Strokes](https://open.spotify.com/track/57Xjny5yNzAcsxnusKmAfA?si=q3jFboHjRamQBgSz_Z0f2Q)

Around midday friday Jon and I got out of the cafè and met with Spencer, who worked at a nearby clothing store, and we went to play some music at Spencer's apartment. The three of us worked part time, so we had time in the evening until I had to leave to my second job at a bar.  
I hung my guitar on me, it was at Spencer's, we always played there and it was better to leave it there than to carry it around. Each of us accommodated in their respective instrument and we began playing some classics.

While we played Guns N' Roses' Sweet Child O'Mine my thoughts started to drift and blur. I played and sang mechanically while my neurons were busy creating images of certain full, tempting and soft lips, and a smile that can make you hallucinate. My mind was focusing and I saw the owner of said features, the guy from this morning at the cafè « _Shit!_ ». I suddenly stopped playing, taking my bandmates off guard. « _Why the hell was I thinking of some guy's lips?_ ».  
— Ry?- Spencer looked at me as if I were crazy and I felt blood running to my cheeks.  
—What?  
—Why did you stop?  
— Uh, sorry, I was lost in thought... - He raised a questioning eyebrow and I looked down.  
Spencer counted again and we restarted. I was able to complete three full songs without getting too carried away, though that boy's angel face wasn't exactly leaving my mind. After playing we chatted a bit, well, they chatted, I decided to sleep, I couldn't afford to be tired working for Bob.

Fortunately there were only two days of the week where I had a turn in both works, sleep deprivation is never a good idea. The cafè didn't open until noon on the weekends, so Gabe didn't need me; and the bar had only hired me for the "full house" days, that is, thursday, friday, and saturday. Sunday was all to myself, or well, to whatever Jenna wanted to do.

Spencer's sofa was incredibly comfortable and was easy finding sleep in there. everything went cloudy and soon I found myself in a dimly lit room, I could see someones silhouette in the distance and I decided to get closer. When I was close enough, the person turned to face me and all I could look at was that tempting mouth that now seemed to own my thoughts. I saw it curve up in a glorious smile and i felt myself smiling too.

A few seconds later I felt a hand in my shoulder shaking it. There was a voice "Ryan. Ryan it's getting late." « _Fuck, I have to work_ ». I opened my eyes, getting used to the artificial lights of the living room, Spencer was next to me and his hand was grabbing my shoulder.  
—What time is it, Spen?- I asked with a terribly sleepy voice.  
Spencer looked at his cat-shaped wall clock, my eyes were in no condition to focus in such a way.  
—Four and a half, bro. Better get going if you don't want Bob to assassinate you.  
« _I have to open the bar in half an hour_ » . Differently from the cafè, the bar wasn't close to my apartment, or Spencer's. It usually took me twenty minutes to get there, and I needed to clean my face a bit before I left.

* * *

The bar was located in a very frequented street and it had big, purple neon light letters spelling "Pinkish" that weren't currently lit. I fit the keys in the lock and turned them once, « _If it's unlocked it means Bob's already in and I'm a dead man_ ». I turned the key slowly waiting for the second click « _I can't possibly be late, last time I looked I was on time and Bob is never early_ » I finished turning and heard the click that I had been waiting for. Relieved, I finished opening the door and got into the place.

It was a modestly decorated place, the walls were black, with plum sofas and seats accommodated symmetrically around the space. The tables placed at the middle of every group of sofas were black with holographic sparkles. The room was lit by various pink and purple fairy lights that hung distributed through all the ceiling. The bar was black and glossy, and the stools in front of it were the same color as the sofas, behind the bar there was a shelf with the booze, cups, glasses and else bar material, and from the top of the shelf emanated pink light. 

To the back of the room there was the door that led to the bar and a little room where employees kept their stuff, I walked towards that door ,got my apron on and left my backpack. While I was starting to clean my place I checked the cocktail menu, they were the same ten that I already knew. Shortly after i had my station ready, Bob arrived and looked at me while he got in, he said "hello" and I did too. A few minutes after that, the rest of the employees arrived, I only ever spoke to two of them that worked at the bar as well: Frank, a short boy with short, white hair on the sides and black, long hair on top, full of tattoos and with two piercings, one in the lip and one on the nose; and Gerard a taller guy, with fire truck red hair.  
— Hi Ryan - said Frank energically.  
— Hi Frank- I answered smiling.  
— Hi Ry. Hi Frankie- Gerard greeted shaking his hand.  
— Hi Gerard- Frank and I answered unison.

Bob was conversing with the other three employees, giving them some sort of instruction probably, he finished with them and started walking towards the bar with a fake smile. « _This doesn't look good_ ». When he got where we were he posed his elbows on the bar and looked at us one by one.  
— Guys, you work marvellously, and I wanted to thank you for that because I rarely do.  
And with that he left to his office. « _Okay, that was weird_ ». One of the other employees opened the door completely around five and a half, and the first customer didn't take long to arrive. Frank, Gerard and I served drinks and cocktails as people asked.

It was around eight when someone sat in the stool in front of me, I looked up and saw a pretty girl smiling at me. Behind her a young man passed walking and I thought I recognized that hair « _Is it the boy from the cafè?_ » He turned around and I could see it wasn't him, my heart started beating again.  
I gave my attention back to the girl and noticed she had been talking to me. « _Shit!_ ».  
—Excuse me, What would you like to drink?- I said when she stopped speaking. She just looked at me very offended and left. « _I hope Bob didn't see that. He'd hate me making him lose clients_ ».  
—Wow, Ryan. What was that?- that wasn't bob's voice « _Great_ »  
— What was what?- I asked, turning around to find that, in fact, it was Frank's voice.  
—You just entirely ignored the hottest girl this bar has seen, she was flirting with you. Didn't you see?  
—Uuhhh... no.  
— God, Ryan! What are you thinking about!?- I realized the question wasn't rhetoric when I saw Frank's expecting expression.  
—Nothing in particular...- my voice faded a bit when I remembered who distracted me.  
—Oh yeah, sure.- Frank said raising an eyebrow in a playful smile and then left, he was probably heading to tell Gerard how I screwed up.

* * *

Around three in the morning I came back to my apartment and found Jenn asleep again. I turned the living room light so I didn't wake her up. The living room was right at the entrance, the kitchen was to the left, though it wasn't properly separated. Nextdoor was the bathroom, and in front of it was the only bedroom. The light illuminated the apartment but didn't fully reach the bedroom, i put my things in the sofa and went to take a shower trying not to make a noise.

When I was done drying myself I turned the light off and got into the bedroom, I was exhausted and in need of sleep. I got under the sheets and softly accommodated myself with Jenna, she barely moved. « _Great, I didn't woke her up_ ». I closed my eyes and tried to focus on her steady breaths so I could fall asleep. It worked few minutes later.

Everything was blurry and I was only able to see one thing: some lips that appeared to have been molded by Aphrodite herself. They were smiling close to me and I smiled too. I felt a weird tickling when I felt them close and I saw them dance around me. I also saw short and soft strands of brown hair. Some playful sweetness-filled eyes. When I could feel that beautiful face coming close I smiled even more. I had him in front of me, looking at me. I looked down to his mouth and I felt my pulse rise. A burst of cold air rushed between us and everything faded.

I felt something move by my side « _Jenna_ ». She had taken all the sheets. I turned to her and pulled from the sheets.While I accommodated again I felt a particular pressure, I opened my eyes slightly, there was already light outside, « _I'll have to wake her up to help me with this_ ». I turned again so I was facing her, I hugged her from behind and hold her close to me. I felt her silk underwear covering her ass, I moved some hair from her neck and kissed it.  
—Ryan...- she said almost purring.  
—Jenn..- I whispered getting closer to her ear to nibble it. She laughed and turned to face me, lifting the sheets and looking down and noticing my problem. She looked at me again, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. While our lips danced, she moved to be on top of me, with her legs spread to my sides. Softly she rested herself on top of my erection, leaving us to be separated only by her underwear.

She broke the kiss and looked me in the eye while she moved down on me, taking me between her hands, then into her mouth. She backed slowly to lick the tip, and then took me into her mouth completely this time. She bobbed her head up and down repeatedly, taking on a steady rythm to which my hips joined. I ran a hand through her head and tangled my fingers in her hair to push her deeper. My movements were rather erratic as I came closer to my climax. I finally let myself go, filling her mouth with a white liquid that matched beautifully her lips, that now were bright pink and slightly swollen.

* * *

The morning was calm, Jenna went out with her friends after helping me organize the apartment. I spent what was left of the evening drawing and writing stuff that came to my mind, most of it dealt with certain face that kept appearing in my thoughts. I'd not say he wasn't attractive, he was, it was just that no men had ever caused such reaction on me. Anyways I had Jenna, I couldn't be interested in someone else. Though the boy never left my mind.

I arrived at the bar ten minutes early, differently from Fridays, on Saturdays Bob just phoned to make sure I had opened the place and then around eight he came in to check everything was okay. Around five the phone from the staff room rang, I picked up, Bob made sure everything was alright and hung. After that I recognized two shadows entering the bar, Gerard and Frank, I greeted them as always. Despite the pink light I noticed Gerard's cheeks were almost red, Frank seemed normal aside from a small, barely noticeable smile. « _Suspicious..._ ».

They got into the staff room as I got to cleaning the bar, I searched for the cleaning cloth but didn't find it . « _Should've left it in the room yesterday_ ». As I opened the door I forgot what my goal there was, because I encountered a scene in which Frank had Gerard pinned to the wall, grabbing him by the wrists and imprisoning him with his little tattooed body. « _Of course_ ». Frank's face was completely sunk in the redhead's neck while this had his eyes closed tightly. I cleared my voice to get their attention, because none of them had noticed my presence, and both looked at me with guilty eyes.  
—Ryan, eh...em...uh...- Frank stuttered nonsense while Gerard was just standing there, paralyzed. I laughed at the situation.  
—If it had been someone else, you would be dead- Frank looked at me thankful and smiled, Gerard's face was still. Frank took Gerard by the hand and dragged him out of the room. I took the cloth I needed and came back out, the other employees were just getting in and Frank seemed to be trying to calm Gerard, who was in shock apparently. The night went by fast and Frank offered to give me a ride home, Gerard was in the car too, they were probably heading to the same place. Gerard seemed nervous and Frank stoked good hand to calm him, though it was Gerard the one to speak first.  
— I'm sorry you had to see that, Ryan.  
— No problem, Gee, just be more careful the next time, some people won't take it as calmly.  
— You're right, thanks for not saying anything to Bob- Frank smiled at me through the rear-view mirror  
— Yeah, no problem, but that doesn't mean I don't have to understand what happened...- I could see how they blushed and shared nervous looks. « _Well, this is fun_ ».  
— well, Frankie met my brother Mikey years ago, at school and sometimes he would come over and we started talking, obviously we were only friends...- Gerard stopped talking and Frank continued.  
— Mikes and, well, everyone thinks it's still like that, that we're only friends. But some weeks ago we realized we both wanted something else- Frank stopped for a moment to look at something on the street.- It's not that I don't like girls, I do, but I like men too, or, well, Gerard.  
— It was pretty much the same to me, and women really never paid much attention to me, so I'm better off with Frank- « _I can't believe women didn't pay attention to him_ »- Ryan, you're the only one who knows, we don't want anyone else to know, at least not for now.  
— Of course, Gee, don't worry.- I assured.  
— Well, Ryan, we already told you our secret, now you have to tell us what the fuck were you thinking yesterday when you ignored that girl.- Frank said while he looked at me questioning through the mirror.  
— Oh, not much, I just thought I saw someone.  
—It must have been a really beautiful girl that you thought you saw, to be ignoring the one you had in front- Saying that, Frank parked in front of the building I lived in.  
—It wasn't a girl.- I said as I got out of the car, I closed the door and headed to the building.

I didn't treat myself with seeing their faces, they'll ask me later. Arriving to my apartment I found it just as I had left it. « _Where's Jenn?_ ». After leaving the stuff I had with me on place, I took my phone and dialed her number, it rang a couple of times and then she picked up.  
—Hello, Ryan?  
—Jenn, where are you?  
— Time flew by while we were at Ashley's, so we decided to spend the night.  
—Oh, okay. Sleep tight, see you tomorrow.  
—No Ry, not tomorrow, I'll be spending the day with my parents, remember? See you on monday night, love you. Bye.  
— Okay. Love you too, bye.

* * *

Sunday was calm, I spent the day at home.  
I wrote a couple of songs and drew some other things, about the way that face refused to leave my head and about the way that smile was making me delirious. I wondered if I'll ever see him again, much probably he was just passing by that friday morning and there was a wide chance he was not in the city anymore. But there was also a chance of seeing him again, somehow, somewhere.

I didn't know why was he in my thoughts in such way, I knew I was unfamiliar with the sensation I had when I saw him. I didn't know what I would do if I saw him again, but I knew I couldn't just do nothing. I didn't know how any of that was going to turn out, but I knew I liked that feeling, despite of the anxiety I felt when I thought of seeing him again. I believe most times the greatest pleasures come with pain, not as a previous requisite, but as two codependent events, and those pleasures were the ones I appreciated the most.


	3. I Couldn't Open My Mouth

######  [Everybody Talks- Neon Trees](https://open.spotify.com/track/2iUmqdfGZcHIhS3b9E9EWq?si=tSJwH2MCQIiINELPErh9rw)

I slept like a baby on sunday night, no one took my sheets off me and no one imprisoned my arm. But no one hugged me, and no one lulled me with their breath. It was only me, my bed and the alarm waiting for the moment to wake me up. I dreamt of something maddening, I couldn't open my mouth. not to smile, nor to speak, nor to drink or eat. I couldn't open my mouth. when I woke up I was completely lost, I yawned widely as soon as I could. « _I'm glad that was only a dream_ ». I got up immediately so I could make it to the cafè on time  
—Ryan, hey.- Gabe said when he saw me  
— Hi.  
A few minutes later Jon arrived, he looked like he had a terrible night. Without interchanging more than a greeting we got working. Each time the little bell from the door rang I rose my face to look who it was, I wanted it to be him. I didn't know why I wanted to see him, maybe just to confirm I didn't imagine him. About half an hour after we opened I had a mini-heart attack, I saw that glorious face chime in and stand in line, checking something on his phone. « _With that mouth he must be an Instagram star_ ». Now, looking at him a second time, I had an even weirder sensation. I felt like I knew him. Not as if I had seen him before,« _You can't forget a face like that_ ». But as if I knew how he was. « _How idiotic, I have barely heard him speak once to ask me for a coffee_ ». Something from him, from his energy, his way of moving, his aura or something, was very familiar to me. I'd have to know him to find out.

Without much more than that particular sensation I started taking orders as fast as I could, without paying enough attention to the change I gave back. « _They'll complain if something's wrong, and if not, I'll fix it before switching turns_ ». Jon looked at me annoyed for giving him so much requests so fast, the poor man didn't even rest half an hour last night, judging by the dark bags under his eyes. Before five minutes passed from the moment the guy entered the store, I had him in front of me, taking his headphones off so he could communicate properly, letting the sound scape from a song I recognized as Knockin' On Heaven's Door.  
— Hello, What would you like to order?- Okay, by the way my heart was pounding I thought I wouldn't be able to speak.  
—Hello, uhmmm...- his eyebrows joined thoughtful and his mouth tensed while he looked at the menu.-... a dark coffee with a dash of milk would be fine.  
—Okay, anything else?, you could have pastries, ice cream...- « _my number_ » - if you want...- « _I really hope that remained just as a thought_ »  
—Uhh, a chocolate cookie.  
—Great.- I said as I took his money.  
—Thanks.-He said receiving his change and the bill. His eyes had posed on my hand while he received the coins, then they rose and stopped when they met mine. He smiled and his eyes shined a bit. « _Now would be a great moment to tell him something_ ». But nothing came out of my mouth appart from a smile that just tried to be as beautiful as his. « _Dammit, I couldn't say a thing, I couldn't open my mouth._ ».

* * *

Coming out of the cafè Jon grabbed my wrist.  
—Why did you pass the orders on so fast this morning?- He wasn't angry, at least he didn't look like he wanted to kill me, more like he genuinely wanted to know what happened to me.  
—Uhm... The line was quite long...- apparently he was too tired to care and inquire for more answers.  
Spencer got there a couple of minutes later, seeing Jon as the living dead he was at the moment, we decided not to play. Jon went home while we walked to Spencer's. When we got there I accommodated myself on the couch and rested my head. « _I can't believe I didn't say anything_ ». What if I never saw him again? If I saw him again I had to speak to him. I HAD TO DO IT. I passed the scene over and over again in my head as if I was going to remember something any time. I remembered what I had said and what he had said. I remembered I debated internally when I had the idea of talking to him. I remembered he had smiled. He had smiled to me. Maybe that meant that he wouldn't ignore me if I spoke to him. I thought of what to say to him, but if I focused on that I'd probably get it wrong when I tried to speak to him. It had happened to me before and after several failed attempts I had learned being spontaneous was way better. I didn't know how would I get the guts to speak to him, I usually let people approach to me first, breaking the ice wasn't my thing. But I had to do it.

—Ryan- I got out of my thoughts when I saw Spencer repeating my name and shaking his hands in front of me.  
—Huh?- Had he been talking to me all the while?  
— Ryan, I've spent the last five minutes asking you if you wanted something to drink.  
—Ah, well, anything you have is great.- he stood looking at me with his head tilted to a side and his eyebrows furrowed, he then shook his head to himself and headed to the kitchen.  
— You have to tell me what were you thinking.- he said as he handed me a glass of scotch.  
— Nothing special- I wished he could believe that. He looked at me as he didn't know me. He didn't believe it.  
—Ryan, I'm your best friend, I know everything about you and you know everything about me. Now, stop being a prick and tell me what's been on your head this days. on friday's rehearsal you weren't focused either.- I didn't even know how to explain to myself what was going through my head lately.  
— Okay, but please don't hate me afterwards.- I didn't know if I told him so because I couldn't get a guy out of my head, or because I was thinking of someone who wasn't Jenna, or for being such an idiot and being afraid of telling something to my best friend.  
— Okay, spit it out.  
— I've been thinking of someone.  
—Someone? What? It's not Jenna?  
—Yeah, uh, no, It's not Jenna, but I assure you nothing has happened.  
— It's okay, calm, I don't care if you like someone who's not Jenna, You've been together for like a year, it's normal, just don't be a jerk.  
— Well, thanks Spen.  
— Keep telling! Where did you know her? What's her name? Is she hot?- sometimes Spencer could be very curious, too curious.  
— At the cafè. Don't know the name.-Here comes the hard part - He's very hot.- Spencer's eyes opened wide and they looked like they were about to fall of their orbits and his mouth was open as if he was about to say something but couldn't make any sound.  
—Uh...Okay, I wasn't expecting that one.- there was an awkward silence.  
— Ryan, I don't mind you being gay, You know? I know you're not going to do anything bad to me or anything I don't want...  
— Spencer, that's not going to happen, you're like a brother to me, you and me....that would almost be incest...eww.  
— Okay, yeah, sorry...- he thought for a bit- So you met him at the cafè but don't know his name. How's that? Explain.  
—Oh, well, I saw him come in on friday he ordered a coffee and stuff... I don't know there was something in his face, something that made me unable to take him off my head for the whole weekend. I saw him again today and I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, he smiled to me. And I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I don't know why I care so much...  
— Ryan, calm down. If you tell me how he looks like I can tell you if I've seen him around.  
— He has deep brown eyes, like dark chocolate, he has a big forehead, hair short and brown on the sides and long on top, and lips that look like plush pink marshmallows...- my mouth watered a bit, eww. Spencer looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I had scared him.  
—Uh, I believe I saw someone similar walking by.-my best friend was genuinely scared of me-Ryan, please never say such things to him, if you ever speak to him, that is, he would think you're a psycho.  
— Yeah...I don't know what to say to him. I've never tried that with a man.  
—Hmm, me neither. Try to just say hi and asking him some casual question or something like that, I've seen girls do that...  
— Okay, if I see him tomorrow I'll do so. I have to do it.  
— Let me know if it works.  
— Of course.

* * *

Jenna hadn't gotten to the apartment when the clock reached six. She usually was out of the academy at four and the ride here is no more than forty minutes long. I was officially worried. I had already texted her a couple of times and she didn't answer. I decided to call her.  
Beep...beep...beep...  
—What do you want, Ryan?- « _fuck, what have I done, now?_ »  
—Jenn, I'm at the apartment and you haven't gotten here so I worried. What happened?  
—What happened? Do you want me to tell you what happened?- « _yes, please_ »- It didn't cross your mind to call me not even once yesterday, it's like you don't care about me, Ryan.  
— I'm sorry Jenn, I didn't think of it. Of course I care about you.  
—Yes, surely mister Ryan Ross had a lot to do on sunday...  
—Jenn, come and we talk it at home.- if she wanted to talk so badly, why didn't she call me? I sometimes felt as if I had to put all the interest in our relationship. That bothered me, but there was no time to argue because of such simple things.- I'm sorry for not calling, I slept almost all day and i didn't think of calling.- I lied, but whatever, it's not like she could prove otherwise, nobody had seen me.  
— Okay Ryan, I'm on my way.- and with that, I ended our call.

Jenna had the awesome capacity of acting like a spoiled girl and getting drama out of anything. Sometimes she drove me insane, but I never really showed that to her. Everything she argued about was simple, things that, the way I looked at it, weren't worth the trouble. Sometimes it looked like she just wanted to feel like she was on a rom com all the time.Her friends also behaved like that, Ashley had dated Spencer some time ago and I could see Jenna wasn't the only one. Was it her group pf friends or were all the girls like this? I believe that's why so many men state they can't understand them, they live their life seeking a fairytale. It's a bad idea, trying to make your life feel as a romantic movie all the time isn't the best, complicates everything. Girls can be more than that.

It makes me think of the boys that want to become superheroes, they voluntarily let go of that idea and adapt it to something more realistic, like being a philanthropist or things like that. They as girls wanted to be princesses but they didn't let go of the idea when they grew up, it just morphed into the desire of becoming the main character of their favorite romantic movie. But differently from superheroes, romance can't be denied. There's no way a superhero is viable, they don't exist and that's it. Whereas, there's no way of proving there isn't such thing as perfect romance, it's something too abstract and there's too many old couples assuring they had a dreamy idyll.

The only thing that can be said is that romance is scarce, but this is even worse, a tiny possibility encourages more. The smaller the possibility of something is, the more attractive it gets, and the harder they try to get it. If there wasn't any possibility, no one even tries. If there's a remote possibility of having a romantic movie for life, but it's not impossible, girls are going to try their hardest and over everything, even if it means treating their partner incoherently. Of course I've known different girls, some have given up, but the way you look at them it's different.


End file.
